The present invention relates generally to primary packaging and more particularly, to flexible peelable/resealable packages.
Certain packages for food products comprised of particulates, such as shredded cheese, cereal, trail mix, nuts, dried fruit, small cookies, crackers, chocolate, confections, for example, comprise a pouch which is open at one end, or along one side, so as to allow product to be poured or shaken through a reclosable opening.
One widely used means of providing package reclosability is to employ zippers compatible with flexible packages of plastic film construction. Product packaging having zipper reclose mechanisms are often employed for packaging products in situations where the consumer may wish to remove only a portion of the product and to reclose the package. One problem with such zippers is that application of zippers to a film roll makes the film roll bulky and more difficult to handle. Although packaging zippers can be applied in high speed in-line form-fill-seal operations, the equipment requirements for application of zippers and the expense of the zipper materials can be significant. While mechanical closures can be applied in form-fill-seal operations, it often requires complex manufacturing steps to apply, interconnect, and align the mechanical fastening features of each structure. Therefore, mechanical reclosable fasteners often add undue complexity, cost, and expense into the flexible packaging manufacture. In addition, zippers may not provide hermetic seals when desired. Also, some consumers have difficulty operating and manipulating zipper closures.
Improvements are desired in packaging closures which are simple and economical yet reliable, and durable.